nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Puzzle
Puzzle & Dragons: Super Mario Bros. Edition is the second Puzzle & Dragons game on the Nintendo 3DS.McWhertor, Michael (January 7, 2015). [http://www.polygon.com/2015/1/7/7512563/puzzle-dragons-super-mario-bros-nintendo-3ds-gungho Nintendo and GungHo team up for Puzzle & Dragons: Super Mario Bros. Edition'']. Polygon. Retrieved January 8, 2015. Originally, it was released in Japan on April 29, 2015. An overseas release was later confirmedPuzzle & Dragons NA (January 7, 2015); [https://twitter.com/PuzzDragNA/status/553066472348467201 Puzzle & Dragons NA on Twitter: "Details are forthcoming, but an overseas release of Puzzle & Dragons Super Mario Edition via Nintendo has been announced."]. Twitter. Retrieved May 5, 2015., and announced during the January 2015 Nintendo Direct to be released together with Puzzle & Dragons Z as Puzzle & Dragons Z + Puzzle & Dragons: Super Mario Bros. Edition.Nintendo. (January 14, 2015). [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W2BqbedaSg4 Nintendo 3DS - Puzzle & Dragons Z Teaser Trailer]. YouTube. Retrieved January 14, 2015. The bundled game was released in Europe on May 8th, 2015, in Oceania on May 9th, 2015, and in North America on May 22nd, 2015. In the West, it is released in compilation with Puzzle & Dragons Z in Puzzle & Dragons Z + Super Mario Bros. Edition. Story The story, from the introduction of the game: When Mario arrives, a red Toad appears to inform Mario that Princess Peach has been kidnapped by Bowser once again. There was even a message left by Bowser: Bowser's message, from the introduction of the game: As it turns out, Bowser and his Koopa Troop heard about the Orbs and launched an attack on the Mushroom Kingdom. Bowser's magician, Kamek, is stealing the power of the Orbs for unknown reasons, casting a spell that's causing the Mushroom Kingdom to overflow with all kinds of Orbs. To save Princess Peach, Mario would have to use the power of the Orbs to rescue her. The Red Toad joins him to help out along the way. During Mario's adventure, he will encounter many enemies and challenges, face the Koopalings, and recruit enemies trapped in Baddie Blocks that would become allies in his quest to save the princess. Bowser had also kidnapped Yoshi and his friends, but Mario is able to rescue them along the way. Later, he also finds Bowser Jr. and Kamek in several towers but defeats Bowser Jr in each of them as Kamek worries. After Mario reaches Bowser's Castle and defeats Bowser, Bowser summons the Koopalings and Bowser Jr. in an effort to defeat Mario. Impressed that Mario was able to defeat him and the Koopalings with the power of the Orbs, he vows to face him again once he gets "his full powers", then leaves. Princess Peach is saved and peace once again is restored to the Mushroom Kingdom. Gameplay The gameplay of Puzzle & Dragons: Super Mario Bros. Edition is like that of the other Puzzle & Dragons games, it is a tile matching game with elements of a monster collecting RPG. The player creates teams by picking from an array of enemies and allies then play in courses where they solve a tile-matching puzzle that determines how powerful their teammates' attacks are on waves of enemies. Characters *Mario *Luigi *Princess Peach *Bowser *Koopalings *Kamek *Bowser Jr. *Toads *Yoshis *Winged Yoshis *Rosalina *Tamadra Development The game was announced during a GungHo conference in early January 2015. They had both the game's development staff as well Shigeru Miyamoto on stage to demonstrate. Differences from Puzzle & Dragons Gameplay between the Super Mario Bros. edition and the original Puzzle & Dragons mobile game, while more streamlined for the former, is essentially the same. There are noticeable differences, however. General *There is no Ranking system in the Super Mario Bros. edition. *There is no Stamina meter in this game; the player can enter courses as many times as they wish. *The original Puzzle & Dragons has ongoing events, dungeons that change weekly, and prizes associated with logging in the mobile game daily. There is no such feature in this game. **There are no collaborations from other series. *In Puzzle & Dragons, attributes deal double damage against those they are strong against. In the Super Mario Bros. edition, this value is lowered to 150%. *In Puzzle & Dragons, the attack power of a teammate's sub-attribute is 30% of their main attribute's if it differs (10% if they match). In the Super Mario Bros. edition, the value for sub-attributes that differ is raised to approximately 33%. Teammates *As of version 2.0, the Super Mario Bros. edition has 178 different teammates from the Super Mario Bros. platforming games. The original Puzzle & Dragons has more than two thousand different monsters, many from other franchises. *In this game, the player's teammates can level up by earning XP directly in battles in a course, as well as depowering other teammates in the Power Up spot at Toad Houses. In the original Puzzle & Dragons, the only way for the player to raise the stats of their monsters is to fuse them with other monsters in the Power-Up Fusion section. *Fusing monsters in the original Puzzle & Dragons requires the player to use gold to do so. The player can power up teammates in this game at no such cost. **The player cannot see which level a teammate will reach before actually powering them up in this game. *The player cannot sell their teammates in this game, but can part ways with them. In Puzzle & Dragons, the player can earn gold and Monster Points this way. *In this game, the player can raise the Skill levels of their teammates by using Skill items in the Skill Up spot at Toad Houses. In the original Puzzle & Dragons, the only way for the player to raise their monsters' Skill levels is to fuse them with the same type of monster (or similar), or fusing "Py"-type enemies. *The player can have up to 300 teammates in their Ally Box in this game. The Monster Box in Puzzle & Dragons does not have this limit. *There are no monster types in this game (Attacker, God, Devil, Healer, etc) or rarity ratings. *There are no teammates in this game that have negative RCV stats (a decrease in a team's recovering ability); the lowest is 0. *Monsters in Puzzle & Dragons have "growth curves", where their stats earned from leveling up eventually increase as they gain levels. In this game, stat increases for each teammate are steady throughout. *The player can use Transformation Items to transform their teammates into stronger forms up to two times at the Transform spot at Toad Houses. In the original Puzzle & Dragons, the player uses special types of monsters as "Evo Materials" to evolve them into stronger forms. **In this game, once a teammate is transformed, they cannot be reverted back to their previous form (the Koopalings' stronger forms can be changed, but cannot be reverted back). In the original Puzzle & Dragons, this can be done by using "-lit" type monsters. **The player's teammates in this game do not gain any XP by transforming into stronger forms. **Teammates designated as Leaders and Helpers in this game have their forms listed separately, and thus cannot be transformed. *The player can unlock a teammate's Awoken Skill by using Star Gems. In Puzzle & Dragons, the player must fuse TAMADRA-type monsters to do so. **Teammates in this game have only one Awoken Skill each, which can be strengthened with more Star Gems. In Puzzle & Dragons, stronger monsters can have more than one Awoken Skill. **Leaders and Helpers in this game do not have Awoken Skills, but any other teammate can. *Leaders and Helpers are unlocked in this game as the player completes tower, castle and airship levels in each world in the main game, or in Score Attack. They also have stronger Leader and Helper Skills and most have sub-attributes. Teams *The player can create six teams in this game. The original Puzzle & Dragons game allows the player to have up to eleven, depending on their Rank. *In the original Puzzle & Dragons, there is a team cost for each monster when placing them in a team (stronger monsters have higher team costs). Excluding Leaders and Helpers, the player can place any teammates they want in this game. *Because Leaders and Helpers are listed separately in this game, with the Leader placed only in the Leader spot, there can be no duplicates of them. In Puzzle & Dragons, this is not the case, and any monster can be selected as Leader (even if they have no Leader Skill at all). Courses *Courses in the game can take the player to branching paths. Dungeons in Puzzle & Dragons are straightforward. *Enemy formations per battle in this game are relatively static (with some variations). Most formations in a Puzzle & Dragons dungeon are random. *There are no Jammer, Poison Orbs, or Enhanced Orbs in this game. *Enemies have only one color for their health bar, reflecting their attribute. Some bosses in Puzzle & Dragons have their health bars divided into two different colors, matching their attributes. *Enemies in this game will use their Skills. In Puzzle & Dragons, enemies can do so only in Technical Dungeons. *Creating seven combos in the Super Mario Bros. edition changes a random Orb into a Super Orb. These do not exist in Puzzle & Dragons. *The player can keep any items, XP and Coins in this game should they exit a course or get a Game Over before finishing it (the player must clear the battle to collect them, however). In Puzzle & Dragons, this is not the case. *Some enemies always drop items from a 10+ combo attack in this game. *In Puzzle & Dragons, enemies can sometimes drop "Plus Eggs" in a course that always provide plus bonuses of a random stat for the player's monsters. In this game, there as a slight chance a teammate can gain them by depowering other teammates, and the stat of the plus bonus gained from a type of teammate is always the same. References to other games *''Super Mario Bros. 3 ''- The World 1 Map theme has part of the Grass Land Map theme mixed in with the World 1 Map theme from New Super Mario Bros. Wii. When updated to version 2.0, a remixed version of the athletic theme can be heard in the Score Attack courses. *''Super Mario World'' - A remixed version of the overworld theme can be heard in some of the sky-themed pathways in a course. *''Super Mario All-Stars'' - Clearing the normal worlds in Super Mario Bros. in that game puts a star next to the name of the world for the hard mode versions of the worlds (ex: ★1-1). The Special Worlds in this game also place a star next to the name of the worlds. Types of enemies are also shown before starting a course in Super Mario Bros. and Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels; in this game enemy types are displayed before entering a course under "Enemies found here". *''Yoshi's Safari'' - The player traverses through courses in first-person perspective in this game, attacks enemies with Orbs similar to the blue projectiles fired from the Super Scope, can take different routes in a course, and a warning message appears when approaching a boss. *''Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars'' - Toad joins Mario in the beginning of his adventure in World 1, just as he did for him in Mushroom Way. Bowser and Peach also join the player as Helpers, as they did for Mario's party in this game. *''Super Mario 64'' - When updated to 2.0, Metal Mario appears as a Leader in the game. *''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' - When updated to 2.0, Metal Luigi appears as a Leader. *''Super Mario Galaxy'' - Mario's Bee and Boo forms appear in this game as transformations. Gusty Garden Galaxy's music is used for the game's credits. *''Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games'' - Yoshi's artwork, minus the ice skates, is reused on the title screen. *''New Super Mario Bros. Wii'' - The world and course designs in Puzzle & Dragons: Super Mario Bros. Edition were heavily influenced from this game. The Penguin Suit appears on Water Orbs, and several musical pieces that appear also originate from this game. *''Super Mario Galaxy 2'' - A remix of Slimy Spring Galaxy's music is used for World 2's map theme. When updated to version 2.0, Rock Mario and Rock Luigi appear as Leaders. *''New Super Mario Bros. 2'' - The world maps are very similar to the ones in this game. When updated to 2.0, Gold Mario appears as a Leader. *''New Super Mario Bros. U'' - The Koopalings' personalized airships return as the final stage of the worlds. The desert world is also a mix of the desert overworld maps from New Super Mario Bros. 2 and this game. The background music for World 8 is a remix of Princess Peach's Castle from this game. *''Super Mario 3D Land'' - When updated to 2.0, Boomerang Mario and Luigi appears as Leaders. When nine lives are lost on a single course, the player's Leader transforms into White Tanooki Mario or White Kitsune Luigi until the level is over. *''Super Mario 3D World'' - The Cat transformation is used by Mario and Luigi in this game. Several musical pieces from the game are also used here. When updated to version 2.0, Double Mario and Double Luigi appear as Leaders. Also, Mario and Luigi's artworks are reused on the title screen. *''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U'' - When updated to 2.0, Gold Luigi appears as a Leader. References External links *Official Japanese website *Official American website Category:2015 video games Category:Nintendo 3DS games Category:GungHo games Category:Puzzle games Category:Role-playing games Category:Mario games Category:Licensed games Category:Japan exclusive games Category:Stubs Category:Nintendo 3DS stubs Category:Mario stubs